


A Remorse

by warmAsphalt



Category: 74 - Itoki Hana & Toby Fox (Song)
Genre: 'well what if he doesnt actually die Immediately like the lyrics imply', Gen, also i don't know what the Princess actually is, but considering the songs lyrics its a bit apparent, lyrics definitely imply she isnt human but i did not write this with any specific creatures in mind, maybe shes fae. maybe shes some kind of mimic. maybe shes something else, more or less i thought abt this song too much and went, so i guess be a lil careful, the character death is mostly just heavily implied, there is Nothing Here for this but i sure did write a. something, this isnt gruesomely detailed but it has gruesome implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmAsphalt/pseuds/warmAsphalt
Summary: "My Princess don't despair, a Hero's come to save you!"His eyes bleed hard with hopeAs I wave smiling, smiling.I clutch my chest and cry,"My Hero, save me won't you?"-- 74, Itoki Hana & Toby Fox( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poKI_MY0Bkw )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Remorse

Dizzying pain shot through the knight's skull as he lay against the floor of the castle, felled by a blow from beyond what he thought for sure had been his Princess's door. His vision blurred as he peered through the doorway; it hurt so terribly to try and move at all. The lithe creature standing there did not seem human; skin pale as bone, hair long and fine like cobwebs that cascaded over its shoulders as it leaned closer overtop of him.  
"You're still alive." That voice... his Princess? It couldn't be; the visage before him looked so little like the woman who had hailed him from her high balcony. But that voice...  
He could not find it in himself to answer it - her? - then. Too much pain seeped over his body, beginning in his skull but seeming to radiate out over his trunk and limbs as he tried to get his muscles to cooperate even to so much as open his mouth.  
Princess or not, the being before him leaned further still and scooped his wounded body easily into its embrace, picking him from the floor.

It was the least she could do.

The Princess had not anticipated her attack to come short of killing the man she now cradled in her arms; he was doomed, most surely, but not yet dead.  
"I'm so sorry," she spoke out softly, feeling the sting of tears and regret. Her chest felt hollow; despite her sorrow she knew that she would never learn. She could not open up, could not allow her 'freedom' from her own gathered monsters and traps. It was all she knew now, all she had known for over 6 years. 73 months. If her count was accurate, an idea toward which she held doubt.

"My Princess-" His voice came rough and choked, strained from pain and the injury of his throat itself. "W...Why?"

Her face turned away. How did he know? How could he tell, unmasked, that she was the Princess he had thought he loved before he'd gotten here?  
"...I am afraid."

He wheezed and cringed in on himself in her grasp. When had they gotten to a bed? He realized he was in her lap now. A cough escaped him, harsh and breathy.  
He didn't understand. He could not speak it in so many words. "W-why," he repeated, his voice shaky, unfocused gaze on her face.

She returned his look with a mix of pity and sorrow. One dainty clawed hand brushed strands of charred hair from his damaged face; the helm he wore had deflected much of the fire, but he still bore burns where the gaps in the metal were. Unavoidable, naturally, but a part of her almost wished there had been no way for it to touch his skin at all.  
Regret.  
"It's been too long." She knew she couldn't explain it to a dying man. He didn't have the time.  
She hugged his body closer to herself, curling in on herself around his body on the edge of her bed. Her gaze drifted from him to the tall window. The sunset outside wrenched at her heart.  
"Here," she spoke and stood suddenly for something so thin as herself with a full plate-armored man in her arms. He tensed with pain, she felt it, but it was a sign he was still hanging in there and so she did not regret her haste as she trotted to the windowed doors of her balcony.  
-

She stood outside, holding him and her regrets close to her heart, well past the fall of night. Well past the failure of his heartbeat.  
Only the stars bore witness to the tears that fell now, pattering in whispers against his armor.

She murmured apologies into the darkness onto deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> this is. the only thing i've written that i've COMPLETED in ages and i really was not going to post it, and then i looked to see if there was a fandom tag for this and there wasn't and i REALLY wasn't gonna post this. but like. i really want there to be more on this account than just Ambedo so here we are, i am braving the foolishness of being the only one to write fanfiction for a song i really liked, thanks/sorry to whoever has to wrangle this thing


End file.
